Désinhibe moi
by Nyarla
Summary: Les méfaits de l'alcool sur le Sergent-chef Tashigi. [One-Shot] (reviews très appréciées)


**Désinhibe-moi**

Humiliée une nouvelle fois par ce bon à rien de Roronoa. Encore une fois, il avait refusé de la tuer et c'était enfui. Le lâche ! Oui, cet homme était un lâche.

Le sergent-chef Tashigi regardait son reflet dans un miroir. Elle avait changé de vêtements car le combat avait déchiré les autres. Elle s'était aussi passé une serviette humide sur le visage. C'était une véritable chance que ses lunettes rectangulaires ne soient pas cassées !

Des matelots de la marine la convièrent à boire dans une taverne après sa cuisante défaite. Ils voulaient la réconforter à leur façon… Ils avaient tout vu… Tout ! Mais après tout qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire ? C'était son combat à elle ! Elle se devait de récupérer le Wadô Ijimonchi. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans les mains de ce truand à la petite semaine. Et tant qu'à faire, si elle pouvait débarrasser la terre de cette petite frappe… Oh que oui! C'était pour le moment son ambition. Mais il est vrai qu'il était fort, très fort… Elle devait s'entraîner encore plus, toujours plus, pour le vaincre, le tuer, l'annihiler, le piétiner, le trucider… De cette manière, elle retrouverait son honneur bafoué par ce gredin aux cheveux verts. Oui, elle regagnerait son honneur perdu !

Alors que les matelots commandaient des tonneaux de rhum, Tashigi porta son choix sur un lait-menthe. Elle en but une gorgée repensant aux événements du jour. Elle reposa sa boisson. Elle regarda ses hommes s'égayer, rire et s'amuser. Certains commençaient à boire gaillardement plusieurs chopes de bières et de rhum. L'alcool, elle n'avait pu jamais pu boire plus de deux verres. Elle était saoule d'entrée de jeu ! Pourtant, elle aimait ça le goût et le picotement de l'alcool sur la langue… Mais étant donné que le résultat n'était vraiment pas beau à voir d'après ses amis et surtout de son supérieur Smoker, elle préférait même plus essayer. Ni même se dire qu'elle s'habituerait en buvant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle voulut reprendre son verre mais au lieu de l'attraper, elle le bouscula. Le liquide vert épais s'épandit sur la table en bois. Le verre se cassa. Tashigi rougit de honte car cela n'avait pas échappé à certains matelots.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle est gauche, notre sergent-chef, remarquèrent certains. »

Elle n'était vraiment bonne à rien, ni à battre un pirate ni à boire sans en mettre partout ou sans s'en mettre partout sur elle plutôt… Elle releva la tête vers un tonneau de rhum… Et puis pourquoi pas ? Elle ne voulait plus pour le reste de sa soirée broyer du noir. Avec elle, l'alcool était un générateur de vie en rose… Alors, elle demanda au tenancier de bien vouloir lui donner une chope et de la lui remplir. L'homme la servit. Elle commença à boire avec délice le liquide piquant. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui désinfectait l'intérieur de la bouche et la langue. Elle le sentit chaud coulant dans son œsophage. Elle était à jeun. Elle savait que dans quelques instants, elle serait dans un état lamentable. Tant pis… Elle allait oublier l'espace de quelques heures ses tourments. Elle but cul sec sa première chope. Ses hommes l'encourageaient !

« - Aller, Sergent-chef ! Cul sec, cul sec ! »

Quand elle sépara la timbale de ses lèvres, des applaudissements et des cris de joie retentirent :

« - Elle est des nôtre, elle a bu comme les autres, entonnèrent certains. »

Encouragée, Tashigi descendit encore quatre chopes. A la quatrième, elle ne sentit pas vraiment bien. Elle avait mal de tête. Pourtant, elle voulait rester avec ses compagnons… Elle eut un haut le cœur. Elle se décida à sortir pour se rafraîchir voir même pour rentrer à la caserne.

L'air frais la ravigora un peu. Mais ses jambes étaient encore toutes flageolantes. Il fallait mieux aller se coucher. Elle commença à avancer dans les ruelles bordant le port, étroites et sombres. Elle fut assez surprise quand elle s'aperçut qu'en marchant, elle décrivait des courbes et zigzag au lieu d'aller tout droit. « Mais pourquoi donc cette rue tanguait-elle autant ? » se demanda t'elle. Elle voyait des silhouettes bizarres dans des recoins, sous des escaliers… Puis elle en vit une se mouvant dans sa direction. Malgré ses lunettes, sa vue était brouillée. Elle ne put distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur. De plus, sa voix lui semblait lointaine comme dans un rêve.

« - Vous ne seriez pas où est le port, s'il vous plait, lui demanda t'il. »

Après son combat contre le sergent-chef, il avait couru le plus loin possible. Elle lui avait posé sa question préférée « Alors, tu ne me tues pas ? ». En fait, c'était ça l'élément déclencheur de sa fuite. Qu'elle était longue à la détente ! Il lui avait pourtant dis qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes à Kuina, sa meilleure amie, et que cette dernière était morte lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Il n'allait pas tuer… C'est comme s'il tuait Kuina une seconde fois s'il faisait cela. C'était facile à comprendre, non ?

Il continua à courir jusqu'à perdre haleine. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu. Au lieu de d'aller en direction du port, il s'en était éloigné. Avec son sens de l'orientation plus que minable cela n'allait pas être de la tarte pour retrouver le Vogue-Merry. Nami allait lui passer un beau savon.

Le jeune bretteur avait arpenté la petite ville dans tous les sens sans avoir le moindre indice de la direction du port. Il faisait nuit noire, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Il vit au loin une silhouette féminine déambulée. Elle était vraisemblablement éméchée au vu de sa démarche. Elle avait été prise au piège de l'alcool. Il eut un petit sourire. Mais perdu pour perdu, il pouvait bien lui demander la direction du port.

Bien que lointaine, cette voix lui semblât familière. Elle leva légèrement la tête et vit une touffe verte :

_« - Roronoa, je te défie ! Hipps ! »_

Elle commença à dégainer son sabre au même moment qu'elle prononçait ses paroles.

Zorro recula de quelques pas.

Même méchamment éméchée, elle ne perdait pas le nord celle-ci. Ce n'était pas la peine de dégainer un sabre car dans l'état où elle était, Zorro pensait pouvoir l'arrêter facilement ou elle se mettrait hors d'état de nuire elle-même.

Elle tenait son arme devant elle, prête à attaquer. Elle chargea… Mais… Son pied glissa et elle chuta vers l'avant.

Comment peut-on être aussi maladroit ? En plus, avec des jambes flageolantes ça ne doit pas être facile de tenir debout ! Et si je ne fais rien, elle…

Zorro rattrapa contre lui la jeune femme. Elle avait lâché son précieux sabre. Il la tenait malgré lui dans ses bras contre son torse. Il en était gêné. Un fin filet de sang colora ses joues brunes.

Tashigi papillonnait des yeux à la fois à cause de l'effet de l'alcool mais aussi à cause de l'effet de surprise. Elle se redressa un peu contre le bretteur.

Elle eut une subite envie difficilement contrôlable. Ses mains se dirigeaient vers les bas du visage de son partenaire. D'un coup aussi, elle le trouva particulièrement séduisant et attirant.

_« -Tu sais que t'es mignon, toi ? »_

Zorro avait dû mal à supporter la situation. Enfin plutôt il se demandait si c'était la voix alcoolisée aux accents de vulgarité ou les mains baladeuses de la femme sur son visage qu'il supportait le moins.

« - Tashigi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu as trop bu ce soir. Aller, dis-moi où est ta caserne pour que je te ramène. »

Il se battait avec les mains de la jeune femme. Chaque fois qu'il en retirait une, l'autre revenait à la charge.

_« - Nan, je veux rester avec toi, Roronoa_, lui déclara t'elle.

Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis le méchant pirate qui pille, viole et détruit tout sur son passage et toi tu es la gentille fille de la marine qui ramène l'ordre et la justice et qui capture les méchants pirates comme moi, tenta t'il de la convaincre. C'est pour cette raison qu'on ne peut pas rester ensemble. »

Ce fut en vain car maintenant, elle fit glisser ses mains et ses bras derrière son cou. Zorro ressentit comme un coup de chaud et semblait de plus en plus embarrassé. Il essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte forcée de la jeune femme, mais à chaque fois elle replaçait ses membres. Elle avait en elle un petit quelque chose du poulpe pensa l'homme.

_« - C'est pas juste ! Je veux devenir une méchante pirate pour rester avec toi ._

C'est pas possible ! Vraiment ! Tu devrais renoncer à l'idée !

_Roronoa, il est méchant avec moi_, pleurnicha t'elle dans un grand cri déchirant. »

Sa voix alcoolisée avait rendu cette phrase encore plus plaintive. Mais le jeune homme, lui avait seulement retenu de ce cri, la douleur de ses propres tympans. Elle faisait vraiment mal cette petite garce quand elle le voulait ! Cela lui donna une réelle motivation pour se détacher d'elle… Pourtant, il n'en eut pas le désir… Bien que la situation lui soit désagréable, Tashigi avait piqué sa curiosité. Il voulait voir comment les événements allaient tourner.

« - Mais non, je ne suis pas méchant. Juste réaliste. Qu'est que te dirai Smoker ?

_- Rabat-joie ! »_

Les mains de Tashigi remontaient maintenant le long du cou du jeune bretteur. Elles commencèrent à lui caresser les cheveux.

_« - Roronoa, est-ce que tu m'aimes parce que moi je t'aime. »_

Cela avait été une mauvaise idée de se ne pas se défaire d'elle. Elle avait dû allégrement abuser de la bouteille pour sortir de telles inepties. Cette fois-ci, il allait la détacher de lui. Il prit chacune de ses mains par les siennes et les ramena entre eux deux. Il recula de quelques pas pour se mettre à une distance respectable mais surtout éviter une nouvelle 'attaque' de la femme.

« - Tu ne sais pas dans quelle direction est le port, lui demanda t'il une dernière fois. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, hagard…

Elle se sentait bien le long de ce corps chaud et musclé, plein de force et de fougue. De quel droit il s'était séparé d'elle ? Non, non, non ! Elle voulait rester tout contre lui. Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Il n'avait pas le droit… Elle tomba à genou quand elle le vit s'éloigner. Son cœur se serra…

Zorro eut un peu de remord de la laisser toute seule. Elle était complètement avinée et surtout incapable de se défendre si elle rencontrait des truands. Et de plus il n'était pas certain qu'elle réussirait à rentrer à la caserne. Il était inquiet pour le sergent-chef Tashigi. Il fit demi-tour. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, la jeune femme s'accrocha de nouveau à lui et se montra câline.

_« - Roronoa, tu sais, je t'aime_, lui déclama t'elle. _C'est pas des mensonges !_

Oui, oui, lui répondit-il d'un ton évasif. Tu sais, il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre.

_- Nan, je veux pas qu'on rentre. _

Il le faut.

_- Bon d'accord… »_

Enfin, il avait gain de cause. Mais…

_« - Mais avant, je veux que tu m'embrasses et que tu dises que tu m'aimes. »_

Tashigi était une véritable petite peste quand elle voulait. Elle avait dû prendre des cours du soir… C'était pas possible ! Comment s'y prendre ? Sandy, lui, il devait savoir ce genre de chose. Le manieur de sabres détourna un peu la tête, car elle le regardait d'une manière insistante et pleine d'espoir. Il remarqua à quel point ses yeux noirs brillaient marquant son haut état d'ébriété. Et puis, elle avait glissé de nouveau ses mains sur son cou.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, l'alcool te fait délirer, lui expliqua t'il.

_- Nan, je sais ce que je veux ! Et je te veux, toi ! »_

Après tout, pourquoi pas ne répondre à cette demande. C'était elle qui voulait. Elle verrait bien ce qu'elle verrait ! Et si elle regrettait, et bien tant pis… Mais lui qu'est ce qu'il en pensait ? Il prit une grande inspiration, serra la taille de Tashigi de ses bras. Elle ressemblait tellement à Kuina, pas seulement au point de vue physique mais aussi moral. Toutes les deux aimaient les sabres, toutes les deux regrettaient d'être nées filles, toutes les deux avaient appris à se battre avec des sabres... Tashigi et Kuina étaient aussi différentes par certains aspects… L'une était maladroite et binoclarde, l'autre habile comme un chat. Par moment, il lui semblait que Tashigi était aussi fragile, très fragile… Et cette fragilité, il ne l'avait presque jamais vue chez Kuina. Enfin de compte, est-ce que Tashigi faisait exprès de copier Kuina ? Peut -être pas… Peut-être qu'elle était naturellement comme ça… Et puis devait-il répondre à cet amour créé artificiellement par l'alcool ? Certaines fois, l'alcool ne créait pas de désir, mais en révélait d'autres profondément enfouis au fond de son cœur, au fond de son âme. Le liquide spiritueux l'avait sans doute révélé. C'était le côté désinhibant que beaucoup de personnes recherchaient…

Il fallait considérer maintenant la chose sous un autre angle. Est-ce que le sergent-chef Tashigi lui plaisait ? Est-ce qu'elle lui plaisait au point d'éprouver quelque chose de fort ? Le jeune homme réfléchit. Tashigi ne faisait pas exprès de ressembler à Kuina et elles étaient différentes. Jusque là, il était d'accord avec lui-même. Maintenant, est-ce qu'il voyait autre chose en Tashigi qu'une fille de la marine qui voulait l'étriper et lui voler son précieux sabre ? Là, il resta dubitatif un instant… Pour elle, la justice n'allait que dans un sens. Elle avait une vision très manichéenne du monde. Mais, on pouvait changer. Il suffisait d'un évènement déclencheur et on rouvrait le lendemain les yeux avec la vision opposée à ce qu'on avait du monde la vieille. Non, il s'égarait. Ce n'était pas la question. Il devait se demander si Tashigi lui plaisait suffisamment. Par moment, il la trouvait sympathique, touchante. Ils étaient sur les mêmes longueurs d'onde. Il était persuadé qu'ils auraient pu pendant des heures disserter et philosopher sur les différentes techniques de sabre existantes de part le monde. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec elle. En fait, il avait même l'impression qu'elle l'attirait. Et elle ne l'attirait non pour sa ressemblance avec Kuina mais pour ce qu'elle était. Elle l'attirait parce qu'elle était Tashigi et non un clone de son amie décédée. Quand il la voyait, son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se battre avec elle, mais il était obligé. C'était elle qui le défiait toujours. Lui, il ne lui demandait rien après tout ! Il ne lui demandait pas non plus de se comporter comme elle le faisait ce soir, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude et cela lui été déplaisant. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. La sincérité l'aiderait peut-être…

« - Tashigi, je ne peux ni t'embrasser, ni te dire que je t'aime, lui dit-il.

_Pourquoi ?_

Parce que si je faisais ça, je te mentirais. Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais… Pas au point de te dire et de faire les choses que tu attends de moi, lui répondit-il d'une manière réservée.

_- Mais moi, je t'aime…_

Une prochaine fois, je suis sûr que si l'on se retrouve dans la même situation, je saurais répondre à ta requête, lui murmura t'il. Il faut être patiente, ma petite Tashigi. »

Cette petite explication sembla calmer la jeune femme de la crise de larmes en préparation. Elle retint dans un reniflement sonore les gouttes d'eau qui allaient tomber de ses yeux.

Une dernière chose inquiéta Zorro :

« - Tashigi, tu te sens capable de rentrer toute seule ou veux-tu passer la nuit avec moi ? »

Elle le regarda d'une manière un peu bête. L'information devait remonter tout lentement au cerveau. Mais il sentit une pression à la base de son cou, vit Tashigi se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds et surtout sentit ses lèvres rugueuses et salées contre les siennes douces et rhumées. Elles étaient juste posées l'une contre l'autre. La femme se dégagea rapidement quand elle s'aperçut de l'agitation de son partenaire dû à un manque d'oxygène.

_« - Je veux passer la nuit avec toi_, dit-elle en articulant tout grand. »

Le jeune homme mis quelques instant avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de 'technique'. Il n'avait pas pu l'esquiver. Tant pis… Elle l'avait eu son baiser, elle devait être contente.

Un jeune couple d'amoureux passa à leur hauteur, main dans la main. Ils riaient doucement. Le bretteur les appela :

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais connaîtriez-vous la direction du port ?

Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Nous allons dans la même direction que vous. Nous pouvons vous accompagner si vous le voulez.

Avec plaisir. »

Il se dirigea vers eux suivit de Tashigi après lui avoir ramassé son sabre.

Tashigi suivait à côté de Zorro le couple. Son regard fut attiré par la main qu'ils se donnaient chacun. Elle voulut faire de même car c'est comme ça que tout les amoureux du monde marchent quand ils sont ensembles. Elle glissa sa frêle main dégantée dans celle de son compagnon de nuit.

Elle allait toutes les lui faire dans une seule nuit. Mais comme ça lui faisait plaisir autant ne pas protester et la laisser faire.

« - Nous voici au port, dit le jeune homme.

Merci beaucoup. »

En effet, il vit au loin le Vogue-Merry. Arrivés sur le pont, il fit attendre la jeune escrimeuse. Tout le monde sur le bateau semblait dormir. Il alla sans bruit chercher une couverture dans la chambre des garçons. Une fois qu'il eut remonté sur le pont, il se dirigea dans la cuisine où il cacha Shigure. En effet, il avait peur que le lendemain, une fois les effets de l'alcool dissipés, Tashigi redevienne une vraie furie et le poursuive sur le pont en brandissant le sabre.

Il ressortit de la cuisine. Elle était là, debout, à l'attendre. Il s'assit le premier, le dos contre la balustrade. Puis il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir à son tour entre ses jambes. Il enroula la couverture sur leurs corps. Zorro eut un geste de tendresse presque malgré lui, il emprisonna de ses deux bras le torse de sa compagne et laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Elle plaça quant à elle sa tête au creux du coup de son partenaire. Ils n'attendirent pas leur reste pour s'endormir…

Tashigi fut réveillée le lendemain matin, à la fois à cause du cri des mouettes mais aussi à cause de la chaleur qui entourait son corps. Elle sentait aussi un poids dans son dos. Elle releva sa tête et la tourna. Elle découvrit avec horreur que Roronoa, son ennemi juré, dormait comme un bébé sur son épaule.

« - Roronoa, cria t'elle en se relevant comme un i »

Le jeune bretteur sortit de son réveil en se frottant les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda t'il la voix encore ensommeillée.

Tu m'as kidnappée, espèce de fourbe ! »

Elle avait pointé son doigt vengeur en direction de son ennemi.

« - Alors réveillés les tourtereaux ? »

Zorro se releva et regarda autours de lui… Ils étaient en pleine mer. C'était un problème. Il regarda ensuite en direction de la navigatrice sur la vigie.

« - Hey, Nami, on ne devait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette île ?

Finalement le Log Pose s'est rechargé plus rapidement que mes prévisions donc on a levé l'ancre.

Et qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle, demanda t'il d'un air détaché en pointant le pouce vers Tashigi.

J'ai vu qu'il existe une petite île habitée et pas très éloignée. Il n'est pas nécessaire pour nous d'y faire escale, mais nous la déposerons dessus. »

Son honneur était encore bafoué, maintenant Roronoa l'ignorait. Mais plus pour longtemps !

« - Je te défie !

Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses… »

Il tourna les talons en direction de la cuisine pour manger.

Elle attrapa le manche de son sabre pour le dégainer… Mais il était passé où ?

« - Voleur !

Au lieu d'user ta salive, vient plutôt manger. Quant à ton arme, je l'ai caché. Je te le redonnerai lors de l'escale. »

Elle le suivit à contre-cœur.

Dans la cuisine, l'autre gigolo blond s'agitait devant des fourneaux puis devant elle quand il s'aperçut de sa présence.

Elle préféra ne pas poser de question au bretteur sur sa venue sur le bateau. Elle eut comme l'impression qu'il allait lui dire que c'était de sa faute à elle si elle retrouvait à bord de leur navire…

Nami prévint Tashigi de leur arrivée éminente sur l'île. Une fois à terre, Roronoa lui rendit comme promis Shigure.

« - Ah au fait Tashigi, tu devrais arrêter de boire de l'alcool. Ca ne te réussit pas, mais surtout ça te fait faire des choses inconsidérées. Et tu délire aussi pas mal. Par contre, t'es toute mignonne quand t'es pompette. »

Sur ces paroles, il remonta dans le bateau…

Tout d'un coup, Tashigi rougit se souvenant de tout ou presque…

**FIN**

**Une bouteille à la mer : **Je suis toute contente, j'ai terminé cette fic. D'abord on va passer aux remerciements. Merci Rose de m'avoir encouragé à l'écrire et d'avoir été ma béta-lectrice ! C'était très gentil de ta part ! Merci, merci, merci !

Maintenant, j'ai choisi de mettre en italique ce que dit Tashigi quand elle est saoule pour faire figurer les déformations que prend sa voix. J'avais la flemme de rajouter « hipps » ou d'allonger les mots pour montrer son état. Donc le plus simple c'était de faire comme ça.

Quant à la réaction de Zorro, je pense que c'est un garçon tout à fait correct qui n'essaye pas de profiter de la faiblesse des gens.

On va passer aux derniers remerciements. Merci à vous, Mimi-Robo et Oliver de m'avoir si bien encouragé en tournant dans vos roues respectives. Lol

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. N'oubliez pas re reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

_Nyarla_


End file.
